Tony With a Side of Vodka
by NCIS-Rachel
Summary: Zivas problems cause a brain injury, while Tony believes he's lost her for good. Part two is 'Married in Miami' :
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Ziva had been together for months. The team, however, didn't know. The two were tying their best not to tell them, but they knew the longer it went on, the harder it would be. The two grew closer because of Dearing's bomb explosion on the building. Tony and Ziva realized they needed each other, and cared deeply for each other as well.

Ziva tossed and turned, waking her boyfriend from his sweet slumber. "Zee." He whispered, trying to wake her calmly. No answer. "Ziva." He tried again. More snoring. "Ziva David!" He said in his normal voice.

She awoke, startled, but awake. "What, Tony?" She asked, looking at the clock. "It's 6 a.m., what is so important!"

"Your constant moving and moaning woke me up, Zee..." He looked at her head. "Ziva, you're sweating..." He rarely said her actually name to her. Mostly at work, when they were trying to hide their feelings ever so hopelessly.

"Oh... Just a bad dream, I suppose..." She answered, but he knew it was something more. He didn't say anything though. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset her. He hated her that way, he always had. It broke his heart every time she was upset or the least bit bothered.

"I'll go make coffee and breakfast. What would you like?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I guess I'll just eat some eggs and sausage." She answered. With that, he kissed her passionately on her lips and made his way to the kitchen. She was lucky to have him, and she knew that.

All of a sudden, her phone rung. She had received a message from... her father? When she read it, she was instantly angry, or was is worry.. Maybe even a little upset. Whatever it was, it caused her to sit up so rapid, her head made the loudest "THUMP" against the bed board. She tried her best to scream in pain, but nothing came out. Ziva made an attempt to stand, only she ended up passing out.

A man was above her when she awoke. Who was this? She didn't recognize him.

"Ziva, oh God. Ziva? Come on, babe, say something." He begged her.

"Who are you?" She said, serious.

"Don't play games Zee. You know who I am." He smiled, and laughed at her... Her face was serious. "Uh.. Ziva?"

"How do you know my name.. why are you in my apartment. Who.. who are you!" She demanded, screaming at him. Tony was bewildered. It seemed as if she really didn't know him.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked. Ziva pondered this for a moment.

"Is your name... McGee?" She asked. Tony was sure, but unsure, of Ziva's seriousness. He wanted desperately for her to be teasing, but it sounded like she wasn't. "No, my name is Tony, Ziva," He reminded. "I'm your boyfriend.."

She was taken back. Boyfriend? No. She had one. Not him, it was so not him. "No, um, McGee. I think that's your name. Why are you looking at me like that..."

"When I say these next few words, respond with the first thing that comes to your mind." He instructed. She nodded in agreement. This was, after all, only, a simple task, right? Wrong.

"Gibbs" He started

"Bibs."

A grunt came from Tony.

"Ducky"

"A duck? Huh?"

More whining.

"Vance"

"Those are shoes, right!"

And a sigh.

"Tony"

"I have no idea."

This was getting to him, and fast.

"Abby"

"Sounds like a bat-" Tony smiled. "- No a cat. Like a Tabby." The smile faded.

He sighed again. "Okay, Ziva. Get dressed. I'll take you to work. You'll remember there."

"You know where I work?" She questioned. Was he stalking her?

"I work WITH you! Of course I do!" He bellowed.

"Okay. I'll get dressed. You too, greasy guy." She eyed him, starting to get up. She fumbled and nearly fell, and Tony, or 'McGee', caught her.

"I've got this. Go change yourself." She used a contraction. Ugh. This is bad. Very bad.

After about an hour, a time frame that would allow his Ziva to change into all of her clothes, and back, this Ziva came out, wearing a long, blue dress with matching accessories, even heels. This was _not_ Ziva. The only normal thing about her attire was her hair, which was down and straight. He sighed.

"Let's get your car and I'll take us to work." He said, motioning to the front door.

"Hey! It's my car, I'm driving!" She insisted. She wasn't the assassin he knew, because they fought about it. His Ziva would have slapped him, and drove anyway. But he had hopes that her driving was better, so he caved. Or maybe it was that this Ziva still had the sparkle in her eyes- the last glimpse of hope that 'Ziva' was still inside there somewhere.

On the way, this Ziva had stopped at every light, every stop sign, and even went a few miles per hour under the limit. He thought he was drunk again. He tried not to think about those days.

Back when he was drinking, before him and Ziva were together, he would drink until he passed out. Sometimes, he got kicked out of bars. Others, he passed out in his car, surprisingly never on the road. He drank mostly because of his life. Ziva was with Ray, and he had nothing. He hid everything with jokes and movie references while he was secretly being torn up by his own emotions. He had been jealous of every one of Ziva's boyfriends, and sometimes it was blatant. After Ray had been exposed as a killer and traitor to the CIA, Ziva left him and denied his proposal. It was then that she and Tony had become close. So close, that when Ziva found Tony passed out drunk and bleeding in his car, she cried. She took him to the hospital, and there he made her a promise. Ziva thought she was forcing the words out of him, but in reality Tony would have said them anyway. Now, seeing her drive, it wasn't the same Ziva. Suddenly, he had regained the same urge to drink as he had so long ago…

When he walked into the squad room, everyone was yelling at him about being late. Then they asked about Ziva. "Right. Ziva..." He said, pausing. Walking back to the elevator, he noticed her standing there, motionless. "Come on, Ziva!" He ordered as he pulled her arm.

"But. I don't..."

The room was officially staring -no- the whole building was staring at her. Compliments came from all over. But Ziva didn't notice any of them. She was concerned about her whereabouts.

"What am I doing here? You said you were taking me to _work_. What is this place?" She screamed.

"Uh, Ziva? You do work here." McGee said, the actual McGee.

"No. I don't! Who are you, anyway? And all of you, over there, staring.

"Is she serious, Tony?" Abby said. Everyone's face filled with worry.

"I'm afraid so."

"And _you_!," She said pointing to Tony, "_You_ said you knew where I worked. Lie. You said you were my boyfriend. Also a lie. I have a boyfriend, but it is _not_ you."

Gibbs shot Tony a look, knowing he broke rule 12, but he let it slide as he walked over to Ziva.

"Oh, and guys? Guess who stopped at all of the lights and stop signs, and who went miles under the speed limit?"

"Ziva." They all said together with a melancholy tone.

"Wait, who's your boyfriend then?" He screamed, realizing what she had said.

"His name is RAY. I should call him and tell him what you've done." This pissed Tony off the most. He hated that guy to the moon and back. Actually, more like to the next galaxy and back. Even if Ziva was delusional, he was still pissed it came out of her mouth. She tried calling Ray, but the number didn't ring.

"I don't understand... He turned his phone off?"

Tony had had enough. He swung his hands on her shoulders, tightening his grip, and shook her. "ZIVA, COME ON! RAY ISN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND. I AM!" he screamed, for the whole building to hear, and he kept shaking her. It took the whole team, Abby and Ducky too, to get him off.

But he wasn't done; he pushed her from the squad room entrance straight back into the glass window. The team started coming after him, so, on reflex, he dragged her to the staircase, climbed up. He only reached half way, when Ziva smacked him. He thought ,maybe, the actual Ziva was back. Even though he might get shot, he was happy.

"Ray is going to kill you!" She screamed, reaching her hand up to slap Tony, but he grabbed it instead, and bent it back. Out of anger, he punched her in the gut, sending her in foll contact with the metal railing. She fell, coughing and clutching her chest. She grabbed his leg for stabilization, but he kicked it off. Again out of anger, he clenched her shoulders hard, initiating a scream. Tony yanked her up, and almost went to punch her again.

"TONY, STOP. THAT WON'T HELP." They all shouted, he pushed her into the stairs instead. He was fuming, more than ever now that he had realized what he had just done to Ziva. Tony stomped down the stairs and out of the building via elevator. There was only one thing he could do when he was this pissed. Drink. Lots of drinks. Until he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

That night at the bar, Tony ordered the most expensive drink he could. He didn't know what to do about Ziva. Or if that was even who she was anymore. Will he ever get her back? His eyes watered at the thought. "I'm not nearly drunk enough yet. Not for her. Not to think about her." He said to himself. The bartender looked at him, and sat down beside him. He was pretty sure her name was Heidi.

"Tony, who is this girl?" She asked. He flashed back to his first time in the bar with Ziva- painful memory at this moment. He recalls Michael Loche, the person, who was tussling her hair, within an hour of his attempt to do the same, only getting turned down with a fierce hand smashed to the desk,. He watched them, jealous. As he was with every other guy she was with. Every other damn guy. And now, this Ziva believes she is still with Ray? Of all people. That-

"Tony?" Heidi asked, a second time.

"Her name is Ziva. You might know her as... Gina.." He paused, remembering how she almost died that day too, and took down the whole rest of his alcohol.

"Yes, I know her. Is she your girlfriend?" Heidi kept asking questions. He wanted to be alone.

"She... I think so. I don't know who she is anymore. Nobody does. Look, Heidi. I appreciate the kindness, but I'd really just like to sulk tonight. Maybe tomorrow, if she isn't back, I'll tell you." He basically shooed her away, not even looking.

The whole reason Tony came to this bar was because of Ziva. Because it reminded him of her. He hadn't been here since they dated, though. Because, why would he? He made a promise to Ziva. He didn't need the alcohol anymore, seeing as he finally had her. She was his. His little Zee. But now... - Heidi filled his glass. He guzzled down the whole thing in one gulp, leaving him dizzy.

"You should go home, Tony. Sleep on it." Heidi said. He listened. Although he hadn't really been to his apartment officially in almost four months, he thought this was the best idea. That is, if he was to sleep at all tonight. Ziva's apartment would bring too many memories to count, and he would never sleep.

Tony scrambled for the key, as it started to rain. "Perfect," He mumbled. "just what I need."

As he lay down on his bed, he remembered pushing and screaming at Ziva. He regretted it right away. What if she remembers it, and leaves him? What would he do without her? He couldn't live a summer without her, he barely survived away at ship, using jokes, again, as distractions- the photos of her on his wall were the only things keeping him going. He knew while he was away at sea, someone in Israel had her attention. He could feel it, and it killed him. Without Ziva, he is nothing. She is his pride and joy; his life. Now... she didn't even know who he was. She couldn't even match an object to his name. She thought he was McGee.

Four hours late, his phone rang as he almost dozed off, unsure of whether it was from the drinking or his drowsiness. He was so tired, his vision straining to focus. The name on the phone read "Ziva" . He answered without hesitation. "Zi-Ziva?" That came out an obvious drunk stutter.

"No, it's Gibbs. Get back to the navy yard now."

"Why should I Gibbs. Everything there reminds me of her. I know we broke rule 12, and it's my fault. She didn't want to, but I-"

"I don't care. It's about Ziva. Ducky might be able to fix her."

Tony hung up; grabbing his bag, coat, and putting the belt with his gun and other things in it. He ran out of the out and into his car so fast he nearly forgot his phone.

He got stuck in traffic, but that didn't stop him. He took the charger over the side of the road, and sped up to the navy yard. When his car got stuck, he ran- all the way to the squad room. He didn't take the elevator because of what was associated with it.

"Tony? Why are you soaking wet." McGee asked.

"Traffic. Couldn't wait. Parked my car and ran." Tony said, out of breath. "Ziva. Where?"

"Autopsy. But Ducky isn't fini-" He ran to autopsy anyway.

"Ducky did you..." His voice trailed off as he stuck a needle into Ziva's leg. She was unconscious and laying on the table like she was… in deep slumber. She was still wearing the dress...

"You should cover her up, Anthony" He suggested.

"Why?" Was she dead? Tony nearly panicked.

"It might take a while to work. I injected her with a chemical that should readjust her brain."

Tony found a blanket from the closet outside the door. He wrapped it around her, his only expression of happiness came with the thought of Ziva's reaction to the dress.

"Are you sleeping here, Tony?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah. Tell Gibbs."

He walked out and got another blanket for him. On the next table over, he made his bed for the night. In the morning, it would all be normal. He knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

He was awaked by a figure moaning in the night. He would know that moan anywhere.

"Ziva?" He sprung up, sprinting to her side.

"Tony..." She smiled. She was back. He was complete. His girl-his world-was back. He stood a few feet away from the table to give her room.

"Will you take this pillow over there? It's not very comfortable..." She asked. And of course, he did, not knowing she would be shaky when she awoke. Half way there, Ziva yelped his name, corresponding with a crash, followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. He turned, fast, seeing Ziva on the floor and the autopsy cart on top of her. It looked like she hit her head going down, like her feet gave out.

"ZIVA!" He screamed, running to her side. With caution, he pulled the cart off of her. What he found was a sharp knife impaled in her side. He gasped, his body growing weak. At this hour, the only person who might be here was Abby. He didn't want to risk her not answering her cell, so it was a good thing he knew a way of fast communication. He ran to the video screen connected to Abby's lab. Pressing the button, she answered right away, startled.

"Tony? What are you-?"

"ABBY. THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN. JUST CALL THE TEAM, AND ESPECIALLY DUCKY."

"What!? Why? Is it..."

"Abby, it's Ziva!" He almost couldn't say the last sentence. The phrase was a foreign language to him, although, lately, he had said it quite a few times.

Immediately after he disconnected with Abby, he called an ambulance. After, Tony phoned Gibbs, screaming into the phone, Ducky was walking in, and commenced to following Gibbs in running when he realized he was going to autopsy. His first thought was something had gone horrible wrong with his potential sure for Ziva.

Tony was on the floor lying next to Ziva. They were talking. Slowly, but at least he was keeping her breathing. He held her hand. Every so often he would kiss it. She was completely helpless. For once in his life, he had the best chance to protect her, and here she was with autopsy an tool impaled in her side.

The others came rushing as soon as they saw.

"Jesus Tony! What happened?" Abby screamed. When she saw, McGee grabbed her, holding her as Abby's head buried its way into McGee's chest.

Gibbs helped Ducky try and stop the bleeding, as Tony was doing.

"I didn't know what to do, Gibbs. I can't believe she's hurt again. I'm such a screw up. I always let her down." He was angry at himself. The anger rushed through him, and turned into tears.

"You did the right thing, Tony," Ducky said," If you would have moved it, or her, she would have been dead right now. Did you call 911?"

"Yes. Right after I called Abby."

"I think- I think they're here, boss." McGee managed.

Tony ran to the door and unlocked it. He watched as they lifted his helpless girlfriend onto the mobile bed and out the door.

"I'm following them, Gibbs. I can't concentrate anyway." Tony offered. Gibbs reluctantly let him go, knowing he was right.

At the hospital, Ziva was finally recovering. The nurse let Tony back to see her.

She smiled as soon as she saw him, and reached for his hug. "I knew you'd be here."

"Did they numb the pain?" He asked, pulling away slowly, and staring her in the eyes.

"Probably, since I do not feel much pain." She smiled. It was a weak smile, but it was a start.

"I thought I messed up Ziva. I saw you, and… I just broke. I got so mad at you before, and all I wanted to do was have you back. Right after I got that, this happened. I keep letting you down!" His face got pale and sadness emerged.

"I know, Tony. I don't blame you. I remember the fight, and me saying Ray..." She twitched at his name. He cupped her face with his hand and they both smiled. He took it away, as she spoke.

"Does Gibbs know about us?" She said with concern. Tony nodded. Her breath caught as her eyes fell shut and she let out a painful sigh.

"What?"

"Well one of us, or both, is getting punished."

"Don't think that way. He isn't that mad. I think he might be happy for us, Zee. I really do."

She smiled bigger. Her smile was intoxicating. Speaking of which...

"Tony? Why does it look like you're having a hangover?"

Oh no. There was no hiding it from Ziva. She knew, now, that he had been drinking. Tony's expression went from happy, to serious, to sad all in a few seconds. If that didn't say "guilty", then not much else would.

"Oh God,Tony! Please don't go back to the old you." She spread out his name as if he was in trouble. Her eyes became sad again, and it killed Tony.

"I won't, sweetheart. It was just a few I swear. When I pushed you around and the fight, that's why. And because of… him..."

"Because of who?"

"Ray. I didn't want to say it because I know you hate his name…" He was right, she flinched.

"Ziva... He called you..."

She took a double take. "W-what?"

"On your cell. He called in response to your call. I guess it's only off sometimes. The CIA is still in contact with him."

"Why?! He is in _jail_, Tony!"

"No, Ziva. He's out for a month in CIA custody. He left a message... He wants to meet you..."

"No. I'm not going to. I'm yours, Tony. Forever. I will always be."

He smiled. She patted the empty spot of the bed next to her, for him to sit as she slowly scooted over. He crawled in with her, being careful not to put pressure on her wound. She put her head on his chest, and he held her hands. After being deprived of her kisses for what had seemed like forever, kissed her passionately for a long time.

"I'm so glad you're okay, again."

"So am I. That dress was actually cute, though." She smiled against his was surprised she liked such a thing. He smiled at her. She rubbed her nose on his, and they kissed, again for a extensive period of time.

When Tony heard the doctor and Gibbs outside of her room, he quickly stood up and slouched in the chair, just in time for Gibbs to walk in and Ziva to wake up.

"Gibbs." She gasped.

"He knows, remember." Tony whispered, noticeably calming Ziva down.

Gibbs walked into the room. "Hey, Ziver. How are you doing?" He asked with a slight grin.

" Decent," She assured, "I am sorry about Tony and I, Gibbs. I know how much you hate people breaking your rules..."

"Ah, don't be. He cares, Ziva. You need someone that cares."

They looked at each other, shocked. Gibbs laughed a little. He knew it was a surprise to them, but he had actually been waiting for them to break the rules. After all the eyeing they did daily, and the constant minor flirting here and there, he knew, even though they didn't tell him. They were actually always perfect for each other.

The rest of the team came and went, leaving Tony and the doctors to help Ziva into Tony's car. She was going home with him, to her apartment, and it was the real Ziva. _His_ Ziva. He was eccentric.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva had earned herself a day off, unless of course she was really, really needed. Tony, however, had to go. He had to be at work by 7, and it was 3 o'clock now.

Tony woke up with Ziva cuddled beside him. He looked at the clock. 5:30.

"Zee, wake up." He nudged her.

"Yeah, I'm up. Why?"

"I've got to go, Zee."

"Where? She looked up at him, upset.

"The office."

"Then so am I."

"But Zee, you just... Alright." He knew not to argue with her. It was impossible.

He picked out her clothes. He knew himself she was going with him on an undercover mission, which they would be given the files for today. Although, he hadn't told her yet. Knowing Gibbs wouldn't let her do much, even if she was up for it, he told her just to wear his shirt that smelled like his cologne, and her cargoes or sweats. Ziva had shrunk the T-shirt of her boyfriend's so it would fit slightly better. And boy did she shrink it to the perfect amount. It looked only a half to a size bigger than what she would wear, but she tied it in the back anyway, revealing her dimples, which tony thought were very, very sexy.

All he wore for a shirt was a T-Shirt that reminded him of Ziva. It was a shirt with a circle with a 'Z' in the middle. He had no idea what it mean, but he bought it because of Ziva. They both wore sweats. The both of them carried their extra clothes in a their bag, just in case they needed to change.

They both walked in that morning, refreshed and happy. They sat across from each other. No more pretending to not like one another. The secret was out. And it was relieving.

"Tony? How's Ziva?" Gibbs asked. Ziva was under her desk, fixing a computer wire.

"Oh I'm fine." She answered for him as she surfaced.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Gibbs spoke with a stern voice.

"I felt fine, Gibbs, so I came anyway." He looked at her and tilted his head. Then, he walked over to Tony, who was busy in his desk, and he head slapped him.

Tony let out a whimper. "What was that for?"

"For letting her come."

"Boss, you don't argue with the ninja. When she makes up her mind, you can't change it."

He took that into thought, and nodded.

"Where's McTardy?" Tony asked, smiling at Ziva.

"With Abby." Gibbs turned to look at Tony and Ziva, he took a double take. "Matching day?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"We planned it, boss." Tony said. He walked over to Ziva and sat on the side of her desk facing him. Gibbs's phone began to ring.

"DiNozzo, Abby's lab. David, Stay here." He looked at her and she nodded.

Ziva was getting a headache, again. And a stomach ache. With Tony and Gibbs in Abby's lab, she just sat at her desk crying in pain. She already took her daily dosage. What was she to do now? She didn't care. One more. Ziva told herself. She took out three so she didn't have to take anymore later, and sat up in her chair.

Ten minutes later, her head was down on her desk, and she was still weeping. But nobody would know. She wiped it clean away, and took another pain pill. The worst timing EVER to pop a pill, is when your whole team is watching..

Ziva didn't even notice their stares as she pulled the two from her drawer out and took them, too. She just hurt, so bad. She swallowed the pills, swallowing a sea of water with them.

"Uh, Ziva?" Tony's voice startled her, causing her to nearly spit out the water in her mouth. She swallowed, slowly.

"Yeah, Tony..." She spread out the words, hoping he didn't see her pop the pills. The look they all had on their face said not only he did, but so did the rest of them.

"You're sure you're okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked. Even his face was full of worry. She nodded.

Slowly, they all went to their places, except Tony. His gaze hadn't moved from Ziva. He walked over to her desk and knelt down in front of her.

"Ziva… If you're popping pills to stop the pain, it won't work. All it will do is harm you. If it hurts that bad, please let me run you home." He whispered, making sure nobody heard. She looked at him and motioned at the elevator. Nobody even saw them leave.

Tony turned it off.

"It won't stop, Tony. My head…my stomach." She said, holding her stomach and getting a little teary-eyed.

"Zee. It will be like that for a few days. That's why Gibbs wanted you to stay home. Rest, eat, do things without stress. Things that don't involve criminals."

"But right now, Tony, I'm not stressed. Not with you in the elevator." She said, smiling.

He smiled back, making his arms at home around her waist. He pulled her in, and they took in each other's scent for a while, and then kissed even longer.

"Promise me you won't take anymore pills, though. Please." Tony said just a few inches from her face.

"I promise." Ziva obliged, resting her head on his chest. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah, Zee?"

"The other day, I overheard Vance mentioning an undercover op. Do you know what it is about or who is going?" Well, he didn't have to tell her just yet. Tony could aggravate a bit.

"Yeah, actually I do. It's an op based on trying to find a terrorist who is planning to kill a federal agent. Two people are going as husband a wife, but I don't know where."

"How come you know so much about this?" Ziva asked. Tony was silent. "Wait, you're not on the op, are you?" Still silent. "Oh my God!" Ziva broke away from his embrace.

"I was going to tell you, Ziva, I swear! With all that's been happening, I couldn't find the right time. I'm so sorry." He confessed, placing his hands around her face. She looked drained again. "There's something else. What is it?"

"It's just… I know I'm not the one who's going with you, and the last time we went undercover as married… You know."

"You're jealous." He noticed.

"No!"

"Yes you are." He smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing like that will happen. I promise, no matter what. Believe me, Ziva, nobody can compare to you when it comes to the bedroom-or anything else, for that matter. Don't think for a second that I'm going to enjoy the op, because without you, it's hell." He smiled again, and Ziva returned to his arms.

Then Tony's phone rang. He whined, and reluctantly pulled away. Ziva rolled her eyes. He ignored the call.

"I hate this phone. I'm sorry. How do we get out of here without them...-"

"Go down to the Evidence Garage. I'll take the stairs up, they're by the restrooms. I'll just hang out in there I guess..." Ziva suggested. Tony agreed.

When the doors opened, she kissed him again, almost wincing in pain. He reached to pull her back in for more, but the doors were closing.

She made her way to the back, back of the Evidence Garage. Hiding in complete darkness, she found a stack of papers to lay her head on, and instantly fell asleep.

She left her phone in her chair, which she never realized. Tony would have thought she would be back by now. It had been at least an hour. No Ziva.

"Where did you guys go again?"

"For the last time McGee, I walked her to the bathroom. She wanted to be alone."

"Guys, Ziva isn't anywhere in the bathroom..." Abby came back with a worried look on her face.

Tony looked up, eyes wide. He nearly ran towards the restrooms, but seeing her phone in her seat left him with no clue except… Evidence Garage.

Ziva woke up still tired. She tried to stretch, but ended up hitting papers and boxes. There were doors that lead outside near where she was at, so she exited through one. The outdoors soothed her. She really didn't want anyone calling her, so she was glad she left her phone. She jumped over the Navy yard fence onto the flowery meadow that is the lake shore. She sat there, knowing by now they would be looking for her, but she didn't care. They wouldn't even think to look here. She could sleep here forever. And so she fell asleep, once again.

In the evening, she awoke again. She could see the sunset perfect from here.

"I wish Tony were here with me to see it." She said to herself. But she knew if she went back in the building to find him, they would never get back out to see it.

"Your wish came true, love" He said, smiling as he walked towards her. Her face lit up with joy.

"Tony!" She shot up at the sound of his voice.

"It's beautiful. Like you" He complimented her, kissing her on the lips like he wanted to in the elevator.

He broke away, breathing. "Oh yeah, Vance wanted me to give this to you. It's your undercover name." He smirked.

"I... I am going with you!" She asked, her face brightening up.

"Yeah, you are Zee. You are." They both smiled, and Tony threw his arms over her stomach, pulling her close. He rested his chin on her head.

"Wait, Tony. It's in Miami?"

"Yeah, what about it?" His head moved to her shoulder.

She looked him in the eyes, worried. The look said it all. Ray. The CIA prison camp was there, and he had forgotten all about it. She turned around, her chest tight against his, and buried her head in his neck. Tony hugged her firmly.

"Well, when do we leave?" She asked, not moving from his arms.

"Tomorrow, actually..." He smiled; so did she. Hopefully Ray wouldn't know. She prayed he didn't...

"Oh, Your name is Annabelle, darling."

"And YoursiIs Elliot."

"Very cute." They agreed together, dancing in the path of the sunset.


End file.
